Big Boss Man
Raymond Walter Traylor, Jr. (* 2. Mai 1962 in Marietta, Georgia, USA † 22. September 2004 in Dallas, Georgia) war ein Wrestler, der hauptsächlich unter seinem Ringnamen The Big Bossman bekannt wurde. Anfänge Vor seiner Wrestlingkarriere war Ray Traylor Gefängniswärter in Cobb County, Georgia. 1985 begann er schließlich mit dem Wrestling und debütierte 1986 in der AWA und der zur National Wrestling Alliance gehörenden Jim Crockett Promotion. Er trat zunächst als Jobber unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen an. Booker und Wrestlinglegende Dusty Rhodes sah Potential in Traylor und gab ihm das Gimmick Big Bubba Rogers und ließ ihn als Bodyguard von Jim Cornette auftreten. Nach einer Fehde mit eben jenem Dusty Rhodes wechselte er zur Universal Wrestling Federation, wo er seinem zukünftigen Tag Team Partner One Man Gang den dortigen Titel abnehmen durfte, da dieser zur WWF wechselte. Karriere 1988 folgte Traylor ebenfalls in die WWF und bekam, passenderweise, das Gimmick eines Gefängniswärters namens The Big Boss Man. Er agierte zunächst als Bösewicht und durfte den amtierenden Champion Hulk Hogan mehrmals herausfordern, erhielt den Titel jedoch nie. Im September des gleichen Jahres bekam er mit Akeem (dem ehemaligen One Man Gang) einen Tag Team Partner und das Team The Twin Towers wurde gegründet. Es wurde eine Fehde mit dem neuen Tag Team The Mega Powers, bestehend aus Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage, begonnen. Obwohl das Team nie den World Tag Team-Titel halten durfte, war es doch ein maßgeblicher Bestandteil der Storyline um die beginnende Fehde zwischen Hogan und Savage. Nachdem das Team bei Wrestlemania V die als The Rockers auftretenden Shawn Michaels und Marty Jannetty besiegen durfte, wurde seitens der WWF eine Trennung des Teams vorbereitet, wobei Traylor zum Face wurde. Das ehemalige Team trat bei Wrestlemania VI gegeneinander an und Traylor blieb siegreich. Als Face auftretend, fehdete er nun in der Folgezeit mit der Heenan-Family. Dabei trat er beim Royal Rumble 1991 gegen The Barbarian und bei Wrestlemania VII mit Unterstützung Andre the Giants gegen Mr.Perfect um dessen Intercontinental Championship an. Nach kurzen Geplänkeln mit The Mountie und Irwin R. Schyster begann eine Fehde gegen Nailz, der in der Storyline einen Ex-Häftling darstellte. Sie endete bei der Survivor Series 1992 mit dem Sieg Traylors. Nach einer Niederlage beim Royal Rumble 1993 gegen Bam Bam Bigelow wechselte Traylor, nach einer kurzen Zeit in Japan, zur WCW. Er trat zunächst unter einem sehr ähnlichen Gimmick wie in der WWF unter dem Namen The Boss an. Dies musste allerdings wegen Rechtsstreitigkeiten umgewandelt werden und so nannte die WCW ihn ab sofort The Guardian Angel. Er fehdete 1994 mit Big Van Vader, bevor 1995 abermals sein Gimmick geändert wurde. Er kehrte nun zurück zum ursprünglichen Big Bubba Rogers-Charakter, mit dem er seine Karriere begonnen hatte und arbeitete in einem Fehdenprogramm mit WCW-Legende Sting. Nachdem er Mitglied der Gruppierungen Dungeon of Doom und auch der nWo war, kehrte er 1998 zurück zur WWF. Am 12. Oktober 1998 kam er als äußerlich leicht veränderter Big Boss Man zurück zur damaligen WWF Hauptshow Raw is War. Er wurde, auf der Seite McMahons, in dessen laufende Fehden mit Steve Austin und der D-Generation X eingebunden und somit erhöhte sich sein Status gegenüber dem in der WCW enorm. Er durfte mit Ken Shamrock den WWF World Tag Team Championship erringen, sowie insgesamt 4-mal den WWF Hardcore Championship. Darüber hinaus bestritt er zusammen mit dem Undertaker ein bekannt gewordenes Hell in a Cell Match, in dem er von Letzterem, natürlich tricktechnisch, erhängt wurde, da er pausieren musste. Nach seiner Pause begann er eine Fehde gegen The Big Show um den WWF Champion Titel, in deren Verlauf er auch den damaligen Superstar The Rock besiegen durfte, letztendlich jedoch The Big Show unterliegen sollte. Nachdem er kurz mit Bull Buchanan ein Team bildete und schließlich eine Verletzung auskurieren musste, kam er Ende 2001 als Tag-Team-Partner Booker T's zurück, und die beiden traten kurz zusammen auf, bevor auch dieses Team wieder aufgelöst wurde. Nach einem weiteren kurzlebigen Team mit Mr.Perfect wurde er als Trainer in der WWE-Entwicklungsliga Ohio Valley Wrestling eingestellt, bevor er 2003 die Organisation endgültig verließ. Danach machte er noch einige Auftritte in Japan, bevor er am 22. September 2004, im Alter von nur 42 Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Seine Ehefrau fand ihn leblos in einem Zimmer der Wohnung vor. Wiederbelebungsversuche der hinzugerufenen Notärzte blieben erfolglos. Ray Traylor war verheiratet und hatte zwei Töchter. Erfolge Universal Wrestling Federation * 1x UWF Heavyweight Championship World Wrestling Federation * 4x WWF Hardcore Championship * 1x WWF World Tag Team Championship (mit Ken Shamrock) Weblinks * Bilder von Traylor bei Online World of Wrestling en:Ray Traylor Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Gestorben 2004 Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Gefängniswärter Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Georgia Kategorie:Solo-Wrestler Kategorie:Tag-Team-Wrestler Kategorie:American Wrestling Association Kategorie:Independent Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance Kategorie:World Championship Wrestling Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:Dungeon Of Doom Kategorie:New World Order Kategorie:The Corporation Kategorie:The Corporate Ministry Kategorie:WWE Hall of Fame